


Are You Mine?

by kittenofdoomage



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Infertility, Knotting, Romance, Sex, Smut, alpha!Castiel, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: He’s an angel in the body of an Alpha human who had a mate. She’s an Omega that can’t breed. Filling a square for @spnkinkbingo.





	

Sweaty sheets and nausea, deafening silence and guttural pain.

Every few months, this was your life. This was how you lived. An unmated Omega in a world that didn’t suit you, but you coped as best you could. Ever since you’d presented at the tender age of fifteen, early even for an Omega, you’d pushed away the aspects of that genetic predisposition - you had no time for babies, family or finding a mate. Your destiny was cemented the weekend your family went on their yearly camping trip to Colorado.

A decision by your father had led your family deeper into the woods than they would normally go. The same decision left you with no family, an anger that couldn’t be soothed and in the life of a hunter where there was no place for family, or love, or anything. Which was all well and good since the Wendigo had managed to cause you enough damage that you could never hope to conceive naturally.

No one wanted an Omega that couldn’t pup. You were damaged goods, only useful for a good knot now and then. And everyone assumed you were miserable.

Maybe, for a few years, you were. Drifting, alone, finding out what little information you could about monsters and creatures like the one that had stolen your entire life away; you could see how someone could be miserable like that. But in your grief, you found a new purpose. You couldn’t create life, but you could save it.

And that was the story of how you ended up in a dysfunctional family with the Winchesters. Two larger than life Alphas, who cared for you like you were their natural pack, regardless of your status as an Omega. You’d lost your true family, but the Winchesters were also real family, in another sense.

Except for the few days every time your heat hit, and you had to retreat to a motel, riding it out until it was safe to return. Mostly, it was for you own piece of mind - dangling a fresh steak in front of a wolf was not a good idea, and no matter how strong or loyal Sam and Dean were to you as family, there was only so much their Alpha instincts could take. You weren’t mated, and to those instincts, that made you fair game.

It wasn’t that you didn’t  _ want _ someone. There was an Alpha who had caught your scent the first moment you’d met him, but the situation was too complicated to even go there.

You peeked out of the thin drenched sheets at the clock on the nightstand, seeing that it was gone two a.m, and a groan left you. The dream you’d been having had left you more desperate and aroused than ever, and you weren’t sure the fake knot you got from the kinky sex shop in Lebanon was going to help this time. Every heat you had, the synthetic knots and suppressants worked less and less - a natural indication that your body was craving more.

And dreams of Castiel would only make things worse.

But, he was mated. Or, at least, his  _ vessel _ was. Despite the fact that Jimmy Novak was for all intents and purposes, dead, his mate was alive. His child was alive. And you couldn’t do that to another Omega. The pain of losing a mate was mythically almost like dying, and you wouldn’t be the cause of that pain. Even if they weren’t together, Castiel’s vessel was connected to Amelia in a primal way.

Dreams would have to remain dreams.

Your stomach rumbled, and you groaned again, rolling over onto the other side of the bed to reach for the box of oat bars you’d brought with you. They were far from the best thing, mostly tasting like cardboard, but you weren’t exactly in the shape to nip down to the buffet for a plate full of crab legs.

‘Don’t think about delicious food,’ you reminded yourself, before wolfing down the tasteless morsel, and washing it down with the pint of ice cold water on the nightstand. ‘Definitely do not think about the double roadside burger with bacon that Emile’s is serving for dinner.’ A whimper left you. ‘I know what I’m doing when I get home.’

The covers were tangled around your legs, and you discarded them quickly, spread-eagling your nude body across the thin motel mattress. There was a cool breeze running through the room and you sighed happily as it hit your overheated skin, soothing the harsh burn that seemed to torture you. The reprieve wouldn’t last long, but you’d enjoy it while you could.

A rustling of feathers disturbed you, and your eyes snapped to the door, seeing Castiel stood there, looking slightly concerned about what he was seeing. Of course, his expression could have meant anything - these days he was always frowning.

‘Y/N -’ He started, only to be cut off by your startled yelp as you realised he wasn’t a figment of your fevered imagination.

‘Cas!’ You scrambled for the covers, amplifying the pain in your joints, and he stepped forward before you halted him with a flat palm. ‘Stay.’ Your fingers snatched at the sheets, covering your modesty with them before you shook your head to clear the dizziness. ‘What the hell are you doing here? You know I need...time alone now!’

‘I’m sorry, I truly am, but I couldn’t reach Sam or Dean, and I was concerned when no one would answer the phone. I tracked you here.’ His bright blue eyes darted around the room, almost as though he had no idea where to look.

You sighed, pushing up onto your knees, although it caused you more discomfort than was necessary. ‘I’m in heat, Cas. Sam and Dean...they’ve probably gone to blow off some steam. I spoke to Dean this morning. They’re fine. No cases came up, nothing like that. Just...you shouldn’t be here.’

Castiel nodded, looking down at himself. ‘I know. I apologise. You normally answer, and -’ He gave you a small smile as his eyes met yours. ‘I am afraid I worried too much and overreacted.’

‘Okay. Well, we’re okay. Just text Dean or Sam, ask them to call you. They’re probably asleep. Or banging their way through the Beta population of Kansas.’ You mustered a reassuring smile as the angel regarded you with his frowny face still firmly in place. ‘We’re all fine, Cas. It’s okay.’

‘Okay.’ He repeated, nodding and looking around the room. ‘Would you mind if I check in with you in the morning?’ He swallowed, hastening to add to his sentence. ‘Just to put my mind at ease.’

A fond smile found it’s way to your lips, and you desperately shoved away the heat in your chest. ‘Of course. I’ll be here. Can’t exactly go anywhere.’ Castiel brightened a little, lifting his shoulders, before giving you one final nod and disappearing.

You laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling for a moment, before deciding it would probably be a good idea to sleep in your underwear at least from now on.

*****

Morning came with bright sunshine and you left your bed once, to pull the curtains across the tiny sliver of sunlight that had managed to filter through and land directly on your face. Room service came and went, rattling down the hallway too damn loudly, but thankfully acknowledging the “do not disturb” sign on the door.

You weren’t even sure what time it was when Castiel popped into the room with two grocery bags in tow, but you were very glad that you’d taken the time to cover your lady parts before he did.

‘What are you doing?’ You asked, voice husky as you pushed yourself up into a seated position to what the angel potter about. He’d removed his trench coat, and the suit jacket, and was pulling items of delicious looking food out of the bags. ‘Did you go shopping?’

‘I saw last night that you only had those bars.’ He gestured to the oat bars on the bedside table. ‘I’ve heard Dean complain that they taste like cardboard soaked in yoghurt, and I realised that you are on your heat. Therefore, you need adequate sustenance and those are not enough.’

There were a thousand question in your head, but your brain was struggling to keep up. This resulted in an amalgamation of the questions, which came out as, ‘huh?’

Castiel smiled fondly, holding up a fruit salad, which instantly made your mouth water. ‘I spoke to a very nice lady at the store. She has an Omega daughter, and she gave me some very good advice about what you should be eating to keep your strength up. Citrus fruits, high in vitamin C. Starchy carbohydrates to keep your energy up and…’ He paused, holding up a bottle of thick green liquid. ‘I believe she referred to this as “brain food”. I do not think it contains actual brains.’

You giggled, wincing at the pain in your lower belly. ‘It’s a smoothie. Kale by the looks of it.’

He looked a little perplexed by that. ‘The lady said it would stop you from going to mush like most Omega females do when their bodies are ready for mating.’

If you’d been drinking anything at that point, you’d have spat it across the room. But as it was, you weren’t, so you stared at the angel with a dumbfounded expression. ‘Mating?’

‘This is what heats are, am I right?’ He looked confused again. ‘A heat is to ensure your body is physically accepting of a male’s knot and his -’

‘Whoa, whoa!’ You held up both hands. ‘I know what a heat is for, Cas, jeez. I’ve been doing this a long ass time. But, you don’t...I don’t need all of this.’

Castiel looked panicked, almost as though he’d done something wrong. ‘The lady assured me it was best to keep you happy and healthy, otherwise it could hurt you.’

You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose. ‘I’m fine. And I really,  _ really _ , appreciate this, I do. But I’m...I’m just getting through. Eventually my body will realise it’s not getting what it wants, and the heats will stop. I just gotta ride ‘em out until then.’

‘Your body is not...have you not sought a mate?’ Your heart dropped as you realised Castiel didn’t know the extent of your situation. ‘Omegas are built for family,’ he muttered. ‘I thought it was hard wired that you wanted to mate and have offspring.’

Silence shrouded the room as a new pain sprung, in your chest this time. It was physical, but it hurt all the same. ‘I can’t have...offspring,’ you muttered. ‘Wendigo saw to that. No Alpha would mate me, because I’m damaged.’ Castiel’s mouth fell open a way, and he shook his head, but you weren’t looking at him anymore. ‘Sam and Dean are the closest thing to a family I will ever have, and I’m happy with that. They’re my brothers, in heart if not in blood, and I can deal. Just have to…’ you sighed again, picking at the threads on the cotton sheets. ‘Ride it out.’

‘But this is hurting you,’ he argued, stepping a little closer.

‘It’s getting easier to deal with,’ you shrugged. ‘Besides, never met anyone who caught my eye. Well...there was one guy, but he’s already mated, so not happening.’

Castiel nodded grimly. ‘Alphas only take one mate. I am sorry, Y/N.’

‘Don’t be. It’s not your fault,’ you smiled, deciding to change the subject. ‘So tell me, did you at least get donuts?’

*****

The second night rolled around a little easier with a full stomach, and Castiel left you before dark so you could rest. It was odd, having him there, so close but unaffected by your physiology, but you supposed, as an angel, he wouldn’t be so affected by it. Maybe he could switch off his vessel’s reaction to it entirely.

You slept better, waking up a couple of times to pee or to relieve other urges, but when morning came and brought with it Castiel and more delicious food, you couldn’t help but feel rather good. He got straight down to making healthy oats for breakfast, and you watched from the bed, knees folded up to your chest.

‘You’re a strange angel,’ you commented, and Castiel stopped what he was doing, turning to look at you. ‘I mean, as angels go - most wouldn’t care about a single broken Omega.’

He frowned. ‘You’re not broken, Y/N. In fact, I think you are stronger than many humans I have met. Dealing with this by yourself is strength, although I can see how you would perceive it as weakness.’

A dry laugh left you, and you shook your head. ‘I don’t like to burden other people.’

‘Then burden me,’ he shrugged. ‘I am not a person, so it wouldn’t matter.’

‘You are a person, Cas,’ you insisted, unfolding your legs and climbing from the bed. Any other time would have you embarrassed by your nudity, standing before him in pants and simple string vest, but right now, you were too overheated to give a fuck.

Castiel smiled, turning back to his food preparation. ‘It is nice of you to say that. But I’m a celestial wavelength of intent in a vessel - that isn’t a classical definition of a person.’

‘You have thoughts and feelings and…’ You paused, unsure whether your next surmisation was correct. ‘You have a soul. Maybe not the way humans do, but your grace, it’s like a soul, right?’

He frowned, making that funny contemplation face you found adorable. ‘I guess in a way, you are correct.’ He glanced over at you. ‘You are a very special individual, Y/N.’ You blushed, looking away from him, before finding your fingers caught in his. ‘I hope that one day you will find an Alpha to complete you, so you do not feel like this forever.’ There was something unlying in his voice, a tone you couldn’t place, and for a second, you found yourself drawn into his gaze. The second ended quickly, and he smiled, offering you a taste of the oatmeal. ‘Try this.’

You licked at the spoon he offered, smiling, trying to hide your disappointment at the broken moment. ‘It’s good.’

‘Well, let’s eat. Or, rather, you eat. I don’t, as you know.’

A small giggle left your lips, and you sat at the table, allowing Cas to make up a bowl of oatmeal and place it in front of you, before he took a seat at your side. You ate in silence, savouring the sweet, filling taste of the oatmeal.

‘The lady I saw yesterday,’ he started. ‘She apologised this morning. She assumed you were my Omega.’ Your eyes widened as you looked at him and he smiled. ‘I know. I corrected her and explained the situation. Without revealing that I am an angel, of course.’

You dragged your eyes away from him, unsure how you would cope with his reaction to what you were going to say. ‘So you told her that you were mated to someone else?’

Castiel frowned. ‘Mated to...someone else?’ You nodded, your spoon slowly lowering in your grip, hovering over the bowl. ‘I’m not mated to anyone, Y/N. What gave you that impression?’

‘Because you - I mean, Jimmy and Amelia. They were mated.’ You waited for his reply, waiting for him to shatter what would always remain in your daydreams.

‘But I am not mated to her. Their bond broke when Jimmy was destroyed in this vessel. I came back alone, when God remade me.’ His frown deepened, and a few baited seconds passed. ‘Wait, when you said yesterday that the male you desired...that he was mated…’ You sucked in a breath as he added up the points and came to the correct conclusion, your cheeks flaming wildly. ‘Were you referring to me as that male?’

The oatmeal tasted sour in your mouth. It was one thing to hold onto a dream that couldn’t be real because of circumstance - it was another to be rejected entirely. Maybe it was best not to answer.

As it turned out, you didn’t need to. ‘Y/N...I am not mated to anyone. I still retain the Alpha traits that Jimmy Novak possessed in this vessel, but they are muted - restrained if you will. I never possessed a desire to mate.’ He stopped, and you felt your heart thud into your stomach and dissolve with the pain of a thousand needles.

It took everything you had to remain still and close your eyes, to wait for the rejection you knew was coming.

‘Until I met you.’

Wait.

What?

Your eyes snapped open, and you looked over at Castiel. ‘What?’

He was staring at you with those bright blue eyes, almost as if he were looking into your soul. ‘When I saw you, and knew you were Omega, I desired you. I find it difficult to understand how one wouldn’t. However,’ he tilted his head to the side, and you swallowed down your fear of rejection, replacing it with complete and utter confusion. ‘I assumed you would be more suited to a human mate. I did not realise…I did not realise that was not important to you.’

‘It’s not,’ you whispered.

His fingers were touching yours now, gliding over your knuckles smoothly as you released your death grip on the spoon and let it sink into the oatmeal. ‘You did not hold back from a happy life with another Alpha simply because of me, did you?’

‘No,’ you replied. ‘It wasn’t just that. Alphas only want me for a good knot, Cas. No one wants an Omega that can’t reproduce. I can’t have pups.’ You couldn’t even help the tears that gathered in your eyes. ‘And I wouldn’t force anyone into a life where there was nothing in the future.’

Castiel leaned in, his large hand cupping your cheek as he smiled fondly. ‘Children are not relevant to my future,’ he muttered, his lips so damn close to yours, you started to worry that you hadn’t brushed your teeth. ‘I couldn’t have them if I wanted to, it is forbidden. And I would not “use you for an knot”, Y/N. Anyone who does, or who has, is not worthy of your eyes upon them, let alone anything else. The life you lead is brutal and dangerous,’ he paused, his thumb stroking over your cheek. ‘You deserve some measure of peace.’

‘Cas?’ You asked, licking at your lips as your mouth went dry.

‘Yes, Y/N?’

‘Are you mine?’ 

The question was barely a whisper, but he heard it clearly, smiling widely, his eyes crinkling a little at the sides as he did so. He gave a slight nod, before pressing his lips against yours, making your heart sore and your insides churn at the same time. It was over far too soon, and you were almost panting as Cas’ blue eyes shone, looking into yours once more.

‘Yes, I think I am.’

The oatmeal was forgotten as Cas pulled you from your chair into his lap, his fingers running up under your vest to clutch at the small of your back and hold your closer. His lips were soft and warm as they pressed into yours, and you whined needily.

‘You don’t affect me like other Alphas would,’ you whispered against his mouth, and Cas gave a small smile, jutting his hips upwards to show you how you were affecting him. ‘Aside from that.’

‘I’ve always kept a tight hold on the Alpha aspects of this vessel. It is...less distracting. Especially where you are concerned.’

You nodded, pressing your nose against his as your body settled into the curve of his abdomen and hips. ‘Do you have to?’ You asked, and the angel underneath you snickered a second, before sweeping in for another kiss. This one was harder than the first, almost like he was hungry for you, and a wave of arousal rolled through your body, making you mewl into his mouth.

His scent was mouthwatering, a combination of strawberries and honey, the fresh scent of cut grass and summer breeze; it was something you’d never noticed before, and you knew he’d stopped holding back all the Alpha attributes. You’d always been drawn to him, turned on by him, but now? Now he was the fuel for the fire burning in your belly, every cell and fibre of your body screaming to be claimed by him.

‘Is that better?’ Cas asked, his voice an animalistic growl as his fingers dragged across your skin, his pelvis striking upwards to grind against your barely covered centre. ‘God, I can taste every part of you. You smell delicious.’

‘Cas -’ You whimpered, cut off by a sudden displacement. It was difficult to tell whether he’d carried you or teleported you to the bed, but either way, the weight of his body against yours was like a welcome home after years away. His fingers shredded your panties, your vest following soon after, and you cried out as he pushed your thighs apart with little strength required.

‘Sweet little Omega...my Omega…’ The angel growled again, bearing down on your slick pussy with his tongue, tasting every drop of your essence he could find. It was rough, and sudden, and too fucking long in the making. You’d waited so long for someone to touch you like this; like they revered you, worshipped you - and Castiel was doing everything right.

His touch was so vigorous that your orgasm was swift, taking even you by surprise as your body ground down against the bed, your walls clutching at nothing as his tongue kept working you over. He made a pleased noise at your climax that vibrated against your clit and sent you spiralling off into territories unknown.

Castiel pulled back as your body writhed, the pheromones you produced driving him insane. Within the blink of an eye, he shed his clothing, almost obliterating them with his grace in his urgent need to be skin close with you. You didn’t bat an eyelid, too focused on the aftershocks of your climax, but when Castiel crawled up your body to claim your mouth again, you clung to him. Nails raked down his back, making him hiss and smirk, his kiss abruptly ended as something more primal took over.

You cried out as his teeth marked your neck, leaving suckled purple bruises behind, which only prompted you to claw at him again. Both of you fought for dominance, marking the other easily. You knew those wounds should heal within moments on the angel, but they remained, a proud mark of your touch. Later, you would ask if he’d done that intentionally.

‘Castiel, I need you -’ You whimpered as he seized one erect nipple between his teeth, rolling it gently, applying enough pressure to make you arch up, pressing your breast into his mouth. ‘I need you, Alpha.’

‘Y/N,’ Cas panted, pulling back and looking down at you, the blue of his eyes almost ablaze with longing. ‘Do you wish for me to claim you?’ You nodded, reaching for him again, but he kept just out of reach, still focused entirely on you. ‘You want this, truly?’

‘I do, Cas. Please, claim me. It wouldn’t be right to be anyone else.’ Your fingers grazed the toned muscle of his chest, and he gritted his teeth as you arched your body up to him, your thighs spread wide to entice him. ‘This is all yours.’

He snarled then, dropping his weight onto you, pulling you so close, you could feel his heartbeat against your chest. His cock brushed against your slick entrance, and your walls fluttered in anticipation, your legs looping around his waist. ‘You’re mine, Y/N, Omega, my beautiful mate. I will never leave your side, I promise you.’

It was a dangerous promise to make, but in the height of the hormones that were flooding your brain and body, you believed it. Now wasn’t the time to question everything, not when you were so close to everything you’d ever dreamt of - an Alpha to love you and care for you, for you to love and care for, without any need to worry about your incapabilities. There was no substitution here. Cas loved you, faults and all - you could feel it.

The second he sank into your pliant body, you whimpered, clutching at him with your hands. Cas buried his face in the crook of your neck, making reassuring little sounds as he allowed you to adjust to his size. For a moment, as he held himself still, his body shaking with the exertion of it, you felt something click into place and hold. You’d been with Alphas before, you’d had the experience of a male body against yours, but this was on a whole new level.

Because Cas didn’t intend to leave.

Slowly, he peeled his lips from your skin, pulling his head back to look at you when his hips started to roll gently against yours. Despite the gentle pace and the way he touched you like you were made of spun glass, it was more friction that you’d ever felt, more passion in a simple stroke than in a thousand hard thrusts from previous lovers. Warmth spread through your every nerve, making your skin tingle and your mind forget everything in the world except the Alpha above you.

Castiel had one arm wrapped underneath you now, holding you close as his other hand explored your soft curves, his gaze travelling over your breasts and down to watch the slow plunge of his body against yours. You whimpered, arching your neck, giving him an invitation, and he smiled, latching his mouth to the soft pulse point nestled in the hollow of your neck. The touch of his lips, the slight graze of his teeth against the beat of your heart; it all crashed into one solid wave of pleasure, and your fingers clutched at his strong shoulders, feeling the muscles undulate as he pushed into you over and over.

‘So beautiful,’ he whispered, pulling away from your throat, leaving behind a purple bruise that blossomed outwards. You smiled, focusing your eyes on his, your hands sliding from his arms to his cheeks, drawing him down for a thick, heated kiss that made his cock twitch inside you. You didn’t want it to end, but the need for oxygen cut it short, and Castiel smiled as you gasped for breath. ‘Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I’ve had to restrain myself.’ He dropped his head, twisting his upper body to suck one pebbled nipple into his mouth. The slight change in his posture made the angle of his thrusts differ, and you whined loudly as the swollen crown of his length slammed into your sweet spot. It was like a firework in your belly, and your pussy tightened around him, making him moan at your breast.

‘Cas…’ Your voice sounded like you’d smoked a thousand cigarettes in one day, and you giggled as he released your nipple with a wet pop, his eyes full of concern as he looked up, his thrusts slowing further. 

‘Did I hurt you?’

You shook your head, smiling fondly for a second, before a pout overtook your expression. ‘No. Don’t stop, please?’ He nodded, coming to rest on both arms, his face not even an inch from yours. ‘I think, when I met you...I thought you were...handsome.’

Cas gave a little smirk. ‘Handsome?’

‘Well, you know…’ You groaned as he gave a hard thrust, making your body sing for him. ‘I knew you were Alpha but, I, I -’ The words cut off into a mewl as his nose touched yours, and you felt his cock thicken inside you. ‘I didn’t think you’d want me.’

He frowned, almost growling as he opened his mouth, his voice like thick molasses. ‘You were mistaken.’ His hips snapped forward and you cried out as his full length spread you open, your legs tightening around his waist. ‘I believe my body can attest to that.’ He dropped his mouth to yours, the kiss almost bruising as you gasped for air around his lips. ‘I wanted you. I will always want you. You are my Omega, Y/N.’ His words were almost frantic as he started to rock into you harder, withdrawing most of the way before slamming back in. ‘Mine,’ he snarled, biting at your neck again, and you couldn’t help but scream in pleasure as instinct took over and he fucked you in earnest. The bed squeaked under your combined weight, the sheets rough against your skin.

You dragged your nails along his back again, spurring him on, and the angel growled loudly, eyes flashing with a brighter blue than you were used to. He pinned you with his weight, and you welcomed it, needing and wanting more.

‘I need you…’ Castiel groaned, one hand snaking up to tangle in your hair, tugging gently, exposing the unblemished side of your neck. ‘Can feel you everywhere, Y/N.’

‘M-me…’ You cried out again, interrupting yourself as his cock slammed into you over and over. His knot was starting to swell, catching on you with every stroke, and the feeling was overwhelming. ‘Too -’ It was difficult to focus on speaking when Castiel was taking you so frantically. There had never been a feeling like this - sex was sex and this was more than you’d dreamed.

‘Want you to come for me,’ he purred, his lips ghosting over the bare column of your neck. It ached where he’d already bitten you, but you yearned for that claim, the mark that would irrevocably make you his. ‘Want to feel your come around my knot, little Omega.’

You nodded, not sure if anything you said would make sense beyond a garbled scream, and Castiel’s teeth grazing over your skin was the last thread to snap. Your body convulsed and writhed, just as his knot locked into you, his orgasm almost drowned out by the immensity of yours. He bit you then, as the first ropes of come filled you, and you felt everything melt away with the pleasure and overwhelming sense of belonging that spread through your awareness.

When you finally managed to open your eyes again, Castiel’s head was cradled in the curve of your neck. He was breathing heavily, heated air flowing over your skin, and both of you were locked together. The smile that crossed your face wasn’t going to be stopped, and you raised a shaky hand, stroking his dark locks, feeling his responding smile against your neck.

‘I think I love you, Castiel,’ you whispered, prompting him to raise his head and look at you, the blue of his eyes back to normal. Cas pulled one hand up, covering the wound he’d made on your neck, sealing it and reducing it to a scar that would remain forever.

‘I believe,’ he mumbled, inspecting the mark, before looking back to you, ‘I believe that I love you too, Y/N. My Omega.’

‘Alpha,’ you returned, fingers tight in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him close to kiss him again. He shifted, grunting a little as he realised that neither of you could stay in this position. You watched as he reached down, curling his hands underneath your ass. ‘What are you doing?’

‘You will be uncomfortable if we remain here. I do not sleep, so it would make sense for you to be on top.’

You couldn’t help the blush that crossed your cheeks. ‘You’d prefer me on top?’

Castiel smiled. ‘In that manner, yes, I believe that is the fantasy I am most fond of. But, in this position, you cannot rest.’ He nuzzled at your cheek, sighing softly. ‘And you need rest, Omega.’ You nodded, allowing him to roll the pair of you, so you were spread out across his body, rather than have his weight on top of you.

His fingers caressed your hair, and you felt your eyes grow heavy at his touch. A warmth still buzzed through you and you let out a contented sigh, feeling happier and more at home than you had in years.

‘Never thought I would have this.’ You kept your words to a whisper, afraid to destroy the atmosphere. Cas made a noise of amusement below you, his fingers still gliding over your hair softly.

‘Me either,’ he agreed, dropping a kiss to the top of your head. ‘But I feel that this was meant to be. The universe has an amusing sense of fate.’

You nodded, letting your eyes fall shut. Moments later you were asleep, safe in the knowledge that you would not wake up alone.


End file.
